


Don't Fuck With My Family

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Sex, Stanford and A Sweetshop 'verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF!Cas, BAMF!Gabriel, BAMF!Gadreel, BAMF!Inias, Coercing, Crowley Cannot Flirt, Death Threats, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Erections, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Torture (Dean Only), Plotty, Rough Sex, Selling out, Threats, anger issues, beating up, fake death, injured!dean, mentions of torture, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plotty installment you have all waited more than a year for!  </p><p>After Michael turns up on his doorstep on Christmas to say that he and Cas are the sole inheritors of his Dad's empire, Gabriel knows something is up.  Something (or someone) from Dean and Sam's past shows back up again, and Michael made a deal that he's uncomfortable with.  </p><p>Gabriel just has to figure out a way to keep everyone safe and come out on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the last plotty installment of the Sweetshop verse was posted on the 31st of December, 2013. I've posted a handful of timestamps (set in the future of the verse) to reassure everyone that I wasn't leaving this alone, that it wasn't going to be abandoned, and I have FINALLY finished the next plot-installment of the verse. 
> 
> I am so, so, so sorry it took me so long to write this and to finally put the words on the damn page that I have had outlined for months now. There's a lot of action in this particular piece, and a lot of an emotional roller coaster. 
> 
> Credit to Semoka (AMAZING DARLING) for the title!! 
> 
> This takes place almost immediately after the events of The Christmas Special.

 

 

Gabriel tightened his hands on the edge of the sink and forced himself to inhale slowly, then exhale.  He needed to calm down.  He needed to _think_. He would figure a way out of this. He had to. 

 

If nothing else, he could take Sam, Cas and Dean and run to a foreign country.  For all the pieces of his life that Michael could touch, Gabriel had made damn sure that money was not one of them.  If they needed to disappear, they could. 

 

“Gabe?” 

 

Gabriel looked up in the mirror. Sam was dressed to _kill_.  Kali had been right.  The purple suited him well. He took another breath. “Yeah?” 

 

Sam stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist.  “We’re going to be fine. You know that, right?”

 

Gabriel sighed.  “I wish I could be as confident kiddo.” 

 

Sam tugged Gabriel’s hair aside and pressed a kiss behind his ear.  “I’ll be confident enough for the both of us, how about that?” 

 

“Sam…” 

 

He smiled into Gabriel’s hair. “Gabriel.  It is going to be all right.  Worst case scenario, Dean and I know all the best spots to hide bodies.” 

 

Against his will, Gabriel burst out laughing and sank back into Sam’s arms.  “I don’t think having my brother disappear will solve any of our problems.”

 

“No,” Sam agreed.  “But beating the shit out of him and then dropping his body somewhere in the woods would make me feel a hell of a lot better.” 

 

Gabriel grinned.  “Same here honestly.” 

 

Sam grinned back at Gabriel in the mirror. “Done having your panic attack now?”

 

“For now.”  Gabriel turned around in Sam’s arms and stared up at him. “I don’t know what I did to deserve-”

 

“Oh no, no, no and no.  I am the Cinderella in this relationship and you are Prince Charming.”  Sam leaned down and stole a kiss.  “You swept me off my feet. Literally.” 

 

Gabriel hummed as Sam pulled back and blinked up at him. “No one will believe that with our height difference.” 

 

Sam laughed again.  “Let them.  Who cares. I have you at the end of the day. That’s what I want.”

 

He swayed closer and pressed his forehead to Sam’s heart, letting the steady beat soothe him.  “What if we don’t win?”  

 

Sam tightened his arms around Gabriel and pulled him closer until they were pressed together.  “I’ll still have you at the end of the day.” 

 

Gabriel blinked rapidly and sucked in a few breaths, focusing on Sam’s heartbeat.  “Okay.”

 

“Okay,” Sam echoed, rubbing his hand over Gabriel’s back until the other man melted against him.  “Ready?” 

 

“No.” 

 

Sam reached down and took one of Gabriel’s hands in his. “Yes you are.  We’re going to go kick ass and take names. We’re going to protect Cas and Dean.” He lifted his other hand to Gabriel’s chin and forced the shorter man to look up at him.  “And we are not going to lose.” 

 

Sam’s certainty, even if it was misplaced, was reassuring.  Gabriel sucked in another breath and nodded.  He could do this for Cas.  And for Sam. “All right kiddo. We’ve dicked around enough. No need to make Michael even angrier by being late.” 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

Sam kept an eye on Gabriel as they drove downtown. Gabriel had been steadily getting more tense the closer they got.  By the time they pulled into a parking garage, he looked about ready to snap. “Gabriel-” 

 

“Sam, I need you to do me a favor when we walk in.”

 

Sam blinked and nodded.  “Of course, anything.” 

 

“Follow my lead.”  Gabriel waited for Sam to nod again before he unlocked the car and slid out.  “And don’t judge me for whatever you see me do.  It’s just...this isn’t me.  Not anymore.”

 

Sam fought down the urge to snap at Gabriel that there was never any risk of that.  “I won’t. You take point. I’m just here to look intimidating.”

 

Gabriel gave a quick smile and strode towards the doors. He took another deep breath. Castiel was waiting in the lobby, sans Dean.  Definitely for the best. The last thing they needed was a loose canon in this situation. 

 

Sam watched Gabriel and Cas share a look before Gabriel stopped to take another deep breath.  Worried that he was on the verge of having another panic attack, Sam stepped forward, but Castiel’s hand on his arm stopped him. He frowned.

 

Castiel shook his head and gave a pointed look to Gabriel. 

 

Sam looked back to his boyfriend and watched Gabriel straighten, his back ramrod straight.  In an instant, his posture changed, and confidence exuded from every inch of him.  He swallowed, staring as Gabriel continued to shift, like he was putting on an old jacket he’d forgotten how to wear. 

 

When Gabriel stepped forward again, Sam noted the change in stride and presence.  Eyes were drawn to Gabriel as he led them to the front desk.  Sam glanced over at Cas and realized that Gabriel wasn’t the only one who seemed completely different.  Cas was exuding the same...power Gabriel was.  Holy _shit_.

 

“You may tell Michael Erzengel that we are on our way,” Gabriel spoke softly, his tone ringing with power and authority.

 

“Sir!  You need an appointment to-”  The receptionist froze when cold golden eyes turned to her. 

 

“Do as he says,” Castiel ordered. In a moment, she spun back to the desk and picked up the phone, whispering frantically into it.

 

Sam swallowed hard and followed Cas and Gabriel as they led the way to the bank of elevators, people moving aside to make a path. Like this, they were terrifying.

 

When they were safely in the elevator, he watched Castiel immediately relax, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders. “You two can be fucking intimidating,” Sam commented, watching Gabriel snort and relax a fraction as well.

 

“Practice.  You have to find some way to make up the fact that you’re short.” Gabriel snorted and stared straight ahead as the elevator continued to rise.  His shoulders stiffened again when they pulled to a stop. “Here we go.” 

 

Michael was standing in front of the elevator when the doors opened.  “Well, well. So you did bring along your pet law student.”  His gaze shifted to Sam and he raised an eyebrow.  “Second year, Stanford law, isn’t that right Mister Sam Winchester?”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow back at Michael. He wasn’t about to be intimidated by the bastard.  “It is. Michael Erzengel, asshole older brother, if I remember correctly.”  He gave a bland smile at the flash of anger in Michael’s eyes.  He also caught the brief shake of Gabriel’s shoulders. At least he was amused.

 

“Right this way gentlemen.”  Michael spun on his heel. 

 

Castiel reached out and touched Sam’s arm. They hung back a few steps from Gabriel and Michael.  “Careful. An angry Michael may make a mistake. A furious Michael is dangerous. Tread that line lightly Sam. Gabriel cannot afford to lose you.”

 

Sam nodded and swallowed hard. “He won’t Cas. No matter what we have to do. He won’t lose me.”

 

“Good.”  Castiel nodded and followed Gabriel into the conference room at the end of the hall.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Gabriel strode into the room and flopped down into the chair at the head, putting his feet up on the table, leaning back in the chair. “Where’s the will?”

 

Michael stared at Gabriel and narrowed his eyes, pulling out a packet of papers before tossing them towards Gabriel. “Are you even going to ask how he died?”

 

“How did Father die Michael?” Castiel asked, holding out his hand for a copy of the will.  A moment later, he had it in his hands. 

 

Sam took a seat next to Gabriel and took the will from Gabriel when it was tossed at him.  He pretended to read while he watched Castiel feign interest in Michael’s answer. 

 

“In his sleep.  He had been sick for quite some time.  He often expressed a desire to reconcile with you both.”  Michael sat down and steepled his fingers under his chin.

 

“And I bet that went over like a lead balloon with you and the others, didn’t it?  The cast out children, suddenly the only ones that were wanted. Did Dad finally realize what bastards you all were?”  Gabriel stretched and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Father wished for us to be a family once more-”

 

Gabriel laughed.  “Bullshit!  Why don’t you tell me the real reason he passed the empire to Cas and I and we’ll cut through this song and dance-” 

 

Sam glanced from Gabriel to Castiel, who was reading through the will steadily.  Michael was getting more furious by the moment. 

 

“If you refuse to-” 

 

“Oh, believe me, we’re both going to refuse touching this company or any of you ever again.  We just need to find some legal precedent to bury it under. Having the will read without us present gives us an excellent start.  Though, I shouldn’t be surprised that you would sabotage this. It ends well for you if Cas and I give it up,” Gabriel snarled, dropping his feet, leaning forward to mimic Michael’s pose. 

 

Michael raised an eyebrow.  “I do not know what you mean.” 

 

“No?” Gabriel snorted.  “Cas and I walk away from this and you suddenly inherit the empire you’ve worked for your entire life.  How is that not a win for you?” 

 

“What makes you so certain I want it?” Michael spread his hands and sank back into the chair.  “Perhaps I wish to do what you did.  Walk away from it all. Forsake my family name.”

 

“Bullshit.  You couldn’t make yourself do that, even if you wanted to.” Gabriel glanced towards Cas, but he was still intently reading the will. 

 

Michael raised an eyebrow.  “I assure you Gabriel, I do not want what you have been given.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  “Right.  Moving on-”

 

“He doesn’t,” Sam leaned forward in his chair, studying Michael.  Green eyes snapped to him and Sam met his gaze.  “You see it as a burden, just like they do.  You just hide it better.” 

 

“Sam-” 

 

“No, no, Castiel.  I am intrigued.  He has no idea of the family dynamics at play.  I am interested to hear his interpretation.”  Michael looked directly at the young man in front of him.  He was unafraid.  Foolish and young. 

 

Sam could feel both Gabriel and Castiel staring at him. He didn’t look away from Michael. Sam tilted his head a fraction. There.  A tell.  Small and subtle, but he had a lifetime of learning to read them.  “Your hand is being forced.”  Surprise, only for an instant, lit Michael’s eyes.

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Yes,” Sam said.  He didn’t bother elaborating.  Gabriel and Castiel could fill in the holes for him. 

 

“Well, well, well.  Apparently your bodyguard is more than he lets on.” Michael looked away from the boy and back to Gabriel. 

 

“Is he right?” Gabriel asked as he raised an eyebrow. Michael looked off-balance for the first time. 

 

Michael cleared his throat.  “There will be complications if you are both to decline your inheritance.” 

 

“So that is a yes.”  Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  “What kind of complications?” 

 

Michael leaned forward and straight at Gabriel. “Lucifer will inherit if you both decline.” 

 

Gabriel froze before shaking his head. “He’s dead.” 

 

“Not so dead, as it turns out, dear brother, not that you care.  Have you signed away the family fortune to me yet?”  Lucifer sauntered into the room.  “Happy to see you started the meeting without me!  I would expect nothing less!” 

 

Sam managed to school his face into a blank mask. Light blue eyes snapped to him and widened in recognition. 

 

“Well, well, well.  If it isn’t little Sammy Winchester.  All grown up and a lawyer now?  Daddy would be so disappointed.  If he weren’t dead.  Did Dean tell you how he died?”  Lucifer leaned closer and narrowed his eyes.  “Is your brother even still alive?  It’s a very dangerous lifestyle you know.”

 

Sam forced himself to relax his hands and stared back at Lucifer.  “We will send you right back to prison.” 

 

Lucifer laughed.  “On what charges?  My record has been wiped clean!  There is nothing for you to accuse me of.” 

 

“Sam,” Castiel spoke, reaching out to touch Sam’s arm.

 

Gabriel looked over to Sam and then back to Lucifer, giving him a bored look.  “Luci, darling, so not pleased to see you.  What are you doing here?” 

 

Lucifer waved a hand at Michael. “According to him, I’m about to inherit. I thought I should be present.”

 

Castiel shot Gabriel a look.  “We are not about to sign anything away today Lucifer. You need not have bothered. Neither Gabriel or I have had a chance to look through the will.” 

 

“Really?” Lucifer sighed.  “I suppose I can wait then.”  He settled into a chair and mimicked Gabriel’s pose, putting his feet up on the desk. 

 

“Excuse me.”  Sam didn’t look at any of them as he made his way out of the conference room. His phone was in his hand the second the door closed behind him, his finger on the number to dial Dean.

 

He walked faster.  He had to get out of the building.  He had to get away.  Luci was alive. Alive and Gabriel’s _brother_.  Sam clenched the phone tighter in his hand, taking a deep breath as soon as he tasted fresh air.  He was going to be sick. His phone buzzed, but he ignored it without looking at it.  It would be Gabriel, wanting to make sure he was all right.  It buzzed again.  Sam switched his phone to silent and shoved it into his pocket. 

 

Gabriel looked up at Lucifer and then to Michael and forced a bland smile onto his face.  “Sorry to disappoint brother dearest, but Cas and I need at least a few days to review all of the content in the will.  It is a big business after all and we need to know exactly what we are giving up.”

 

Lucifer waved a hand.  “Of course, of course.”  He ignored Michael’s scowl and smiled.  “Take your _time_ brother dear.” 

 

Castiel frowned and read through another line of the will.  “We shall.” A quick glance from Gabriel had him striding for the door.  They needed to find Sam.  He had a large head start at this point. 

 

Gabriel stood up and dusted off his pants, collecting his own copy of the will.  “You’ll be hearing from us.”  He nodded at his brothers.  “Michael. Luci.”  He followed Cas out.  The instant they were out of the conference room, he dialed Sam’s number again and cursed when he didn’t pick up.  “Dammit Sam.” 

 

“I will find Dean,” Castiel said. “We are likely going to need his help in locating Sam.  Especially if Sam chooses to try to disappear.” 

 

Gabriel’s stomach dropped to his feet. _No_. Sam wouldn’t do that. Wouldn’t do that. He’d promised that they were in this together.  “He’s not going to disappear.”  Gabriel hit the button for the elevator and tapped his foot impatiently.  “He might run, but he isn’t going to disappear. He won’t do that.” Sam had promised. He wasn’t going to break his promise.

 

By the time they got back to the shop, both he and Cas had called the brothers a dozen times.  Neither of them were picking up.  Gabriel shook his head at Anna and Inias when they both started to ask questions and he led the way upstairs. 

 

Dean was waiting for them.  He crossed his arms over his chest.  “He’s hurt, but he’s here.  You owe me for making sure he didn’t leave,” e growled at Gabriel and looked at Cas. 

 

Gabriel didn’t bother answering Dean. He made a beeline for the bedroom and froze at the sight of Sam sitting next to a half-filled duffle bag. The same one Sam had used to move into the apartment months ago.  He swallowed hard as his heart stuttered to life again and he shut the door behind him. “Hey Sammich.”

 

  

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

Castiel stared back at Dean and the judgement in his gaze.  “We were not aware Dean. We had both assumed that Lucifer was dead-” 

 

“Didn’t you go to his funeral? Didn’t they check to make sure there was a body?  Didn’t anyone from your family make sure?!” Dean snarled. 

 

Castiel flinched and looked down at the ground. “I am sorry Dean.”

 

Dean snorted.  “Sorry.  You’re _sorry_.  He murdered my father Cas!  Or have you forgotten that?  Shot him. Right in front of me!” Dean clenched his hands into fists. “And now I find out he’s your brother.” He shook his head. “I should have _known_.  Should have fucking known all of this was too good to be true.” 

 

He pointed to the bedroom door and glared at Castiel. “I want you to understand something Cas. The only reason I did not take him and bring him to the other side of the damn _country_ while I went to put a bullet in Lucifer’s chest like he deserves is because of you and your brother!  Because he cares about you both and wouldn’t let me do it!” 

 

Castiel clenched his hands into fists, taking the force of Dean’s rage as he shouted.  “I am sorry Dean.  For all of this.”

 

“Well so am I!” Dean snarled.  He turned and paced away from Cas, pushing his fingers through his hair as he moved towards the kitchen.  “I should have shot him when I had the chance, then he wouldn’t be able to pull this bullshit.”

 

“That would likely have only resulted in you being incarcerated Dean,” Castiel said. 

 

Dean spun around to face Cas again and narrowed his eyes.  His chest heaved as he stalked closer, every step slow and deliberate.  “Then, at least, the man who _murdered_ both of my parents would be dead and my brother and I could achieve some sort of closure.”  Dean stopped, inches from Cas.  “Then at least, I could avenge the both of them.” 

 

“Killing Lucifer is not going to give you what you want,” Castiel said, reaching out to touch Dean’s cheek. Even furious and lost in a rage, Dean was beautiful.  “Why are you angry Dean?” 

 

“He was dead!” Dean shouted. 

 

“Indeed.  And now he is not.”  Castiel dropped his hand as Dean stomped away from him again.  “ _Dean_.  Tell me why you are angry.” 

 

“Because!”  Dean spun around, ready to keep shouting, when he realized that Cas was listening calmly.  He deflated a second later. Cas was going to let him rant and rage and scream, because it was what he needed.  “Cas, he killed my Dad.  He killed my _Mom_.”

 

Castiel stepped closer now that Dean’s anger had started to burn itself out.  “I know Dean. We will find a way to bring him to justice.  We will. I promise.”  Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean when he fell forward and into him.  “Come back to my apartment Dean.” 

 

“Yeah,” Dean said, pressing his face into Cas’ neck. Cas was related to _Lucifer_.  Lucifer, who had terrorized his family for years and years.  “Cas, what are we going to do?” 

 

“We’ll figure it out Dean.  I promise,” Castiel whispered, keeping his voice soft as he cradled Dean close.  “Come on. Let me take you home.”

 

Dean looked up at the bedroom door that Gabriel and Sam were still hidden behind.  “Sam…?”

 

Castiel gripped Dean’s chin and waited until bright green eyes met his.  “Sam will be safe here tonight.  Gabriel will keep him safe.  I promise.”

 

Dean nodded again.  “All right.  All right.”

 

“Come home Dean,” Castiel ordered, keeping his voice soft.  He waited until Dean allowed himself to be moved and tugged him slowly towards the door. He glanced at Gabriel’s bedroom door and hoped that Gabriel would be able to manage Sam. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Sam looked up at Gabriel for a brief moment and then back down to the floor.  “Hey Gabe.” His voice sounded terrible. Sam clenched his eyes shut. “Sorry, I ran, but I couldn’t, I couldn’t…” He swallowed and stopped trying to talk. 

 

“Do you want to keep running?” When Sam’s eyes jumped to his, Gabriel gave a helpless little shrug.  “If that’s what you want to do, Sam, I can help.  You can run as far and as fast as you want.  You can disappear for the rest of your life and never see me or any of my family ever again.  You and Dean.”

 

“I…” Sam stared at Gabriel, barely comprehending what he was being offered.  “You’d...you’d let me go?” 

 

Gabriel clenched his hands into fists and nodded jerkily.  “If that was what you wanted…yes.  I realize that...you, you probably never want to see me again.  After finding out about Lucifer.”  He glanced to the side of the bed at the duffle that had Sam’s shirts spilling out of it.  “That’s...that’s why you started packing, isn’t it?” 

 

Sam dropped his face into his hands and groaned. “Gabriel, I am going to kill you. I am going to _kill_ you.” 

 

Gabriel blinked.  That was not the reaction that he was expecting.  “I...huh?”

 

Sam lifted his head and pinned Gabriel with his gaze. “Yes, I was going to leave. For a night.  To go with Dean, somewhere far away from the city where I can go shoot _something_ , because I really, really want to right now.”  He stood and advanced on Gabriel.  “I’m not in some fragile mental state.  I am **_furious,_** ” Sam snarled.  “Dean, is the one we should all be worried about right now.  He is ready to run.  Run and not look back! I, on the other hand, am perfectly fine other than wanting to you know, punch both of your brothers into next week!”

 

Gabriel blinked and glanced down. Inappropriate erection was _completely_ inappropriate. He looked back up at Sam. His cheeks were flushed red, his eyes were bright and flashing with anger, and his chest was heaving with every breath he took.  Christ he’d never looked hotter.  Except maybe in the schoolgirl outfit.

 

Sam took a step around the bed, narrowing his eyes. “Say no now Gabriel. I won’t be gentle.”

 

Gabriel’s breath left him in a rush, like he had been fucking sucker-punched, right to the gut.  _“Fuck.”_

 

Sam stepped in front of Gabriel and smirked. "Yes.  You are about to be.  _Hard_." He watched Gabriel give a full body shudder and that tent in his slacks get obscene.  He licked his lips and bent down, yanking the jacket off of Gabriel's shoulders and throwing it towards the dresser.  Gabriel's fingers came up a moment later to help with the buttons, but Sam shoved them away and ripped Gabriel's shirt open. Buttons scattered over the room and he smirked.  "Better. Much better."

 

Gabriel gasped and pressed the heel of his hand to the base of his dick.  "Holy fucking shit kiddo."  He's seen Sam go caveman a couple of times, but nothing like this.  Sam was angry and all of that anger was about to get taken out on him.  ...in a sexy way. He wasn't going to be able to sit down for a week.  Fuck _yes_. 

 

Sam licked his lips and leaned down to bite the spot on the base of Gabriel's neck that never failed to get the shorter man squirming. Gabriel's gasp was music to his ears. He licked over the reddened skin before he bit down again, the loud, choked out moan from Gabriel perfect. _Yes_. This was what he wanted. He was going to take and take and give nothing back.  Not this time.

 

"Fuck, Sam, come on." Gabriel might not have been in his twenties anymore, but fuck, this was going to be fucking brutal. He pushed at the jacket on Sam's shoulders, wanting him naked just as much. 

 

"No!" Sam snarled, manhandling Gabriel in another moment.  He flipped Gabriel over and gave a dark smirk when Gabriel braced himself on the footboard of the bed and tilted his ass out.  _Perfect_.  "You want this, don't you, tell me,” he ordered.  Sam stepped closer and grabbed Gabriel's hips, yanking his ass back just enough to rub against his erection. 

 

Gabriel gave a low moan and Sam smirked, rocking against him steadily, grinding in nice and hard.  "Mess you up and fuck you so hard,” he promised. He undid Gabriel's belt and yanked down his slacks, not even giving Gabriel time to step out of them before he pressed close, rubbing his erection against Gabriel's bare ass. His slacks were maddening, but the friction was even better. 

 

Gabriel sucked in a breath of air, trying to breathe and push back and demand more all at the same time, but it was fucking impossible. He shuddered and bit down a whine, spreading his legs wider and tilting his hips down to give Sam the perfect angle to rub against him.  "Let's get this show on the fucking road and fuck me already,” he demanded. "Grab the lube and lose the fucking pants." 

 

Sam growled, low in his throat, but pulled away from Gabriel enough to stalk towards the dresser next to the bed. He tossed the lube towards Gabriel. "Get yourself ready. I'm going to watch. I don't have the patience for it right now." 

 

Gabriel moaned and grabbed the tube, squeezing out too much lube onto his fingers.  _Fuck_.  His hands were shaking.  He could feel Sam standing behind him, getting a perfect fucking view of him about to finger-fuck his ass.  He was so hard that he was getting dizzy.  Holy _shit_. "Fucking shit."

 

"Hurry up Gabriel.  I'm not going to wait,” Sam said.  He leaned down and grabbed Gabriel's wrist, watching as he slid two fingers into himself.  He licked his lips.  "So fucking desperate for it.  Look at you." He gave an appreciative look down the sight of Gabriel's back, with him bent over, legs spread, hips canted, and two fingers buried in his ass.  _Fuck_. 

 

"Sam, Sam, fucking hell kid,” Gabriel swore, choking on another moan, pushing back onto his fingers as he added a third. It was a damn good thing that they fucked regularly or he would have been hurt….probably.  Not that it wouldn't fucking be worth it with the way Sam was looking at him, but christ, this was going to be perfect. 

 

" _Gabriel_ ,” Sam snarled.  He ran a possessive hand over the curve of Gabriel's ass and squeezed, nice and hard. "You ready for me?"

 

Gabriel choked and pressed in a fourth finger, giving himself the best possible quick stretch that he could.  _Fuck_. This was going to be perfect. "Gonna give it to me, aren't you kid?  Got a whole lot of pent up anger and frustration.  You're going to fuck me into next week and make me scream for you, aren't you? Do you know I can't wait for it?"

 

"I bet that you can't.  Look at your hole.  So fucking greedy for it,” Sam said, reaching out to trail his thumb along Gabriel’s rim, watching him buck and moan as he pressed four fingers into himself.

 

Gabriel pulled his hand away and scrambled for the bottle of lube.  He offered it to Sam and heard him unzip his pants.  There was a brief rustle of clothing and Sam took the bottle from him. Gabriel braced both hands on the footboard of the bed and spread his legs as much as his pants would let him.

 

Sam smirked and pressed closer, licking at Gabriel’s neck.  “Last chance to tell me no,” he warned, pressing in closer to rub against Gabriel again.

 

"Fucking fuck me already, Sam!" Gabriel snarled, pressing back against him. 

 

Sam's breath caught and he pressed his face to the back of Gabriel's neck, sucking down a moan.  He dropped his hand to his cock and positioned himself before sliding in to the hilt in a single smooth thrust.  Gabriel had done his prep well.  He groaned. "Fuck, _yes_." 

 

Gabriel gasped and rocked back, trying to get Sam into motion.  "Come on, are you going to just sit there?  Let's go already!" 

 

"You asked for it,” Sam whispered against Gabriel's neck, grabbing onto Gabriel's hips before slamming into him, staring a brutal pace.  Gabriel arched and cried out under him, his whole body moving back into every thrust. He could hear the headboard of the bed hitting the wall, but fuck if he cared right in that moment.

 

"Sam, fuck, Sam, please, fuck!" Gabriel swore, rocking back into every thrust.  Sam hadn't even bothered stripping.  Gabriel could still feel Sam wearing his fucking shirt and jacket and slacks. He moaned, and wished he had a mirror, because this probably looked amazingly hot and he couldn't even stand it.

 

"Yes, nngh, fuck!" Sam panted, slamming into Gabriel, gripping onto his hips tight enough to bruise as he fucked all of his anger into Gabriel.  "So fucking hungry for it." 

 

"Yes!"  Gabriel arched and nearly let go of the footboard when Sam changed his angle just enough to slide over his prostate.  "Fuck, yes!" 

 

Sam grabbed Gabriel's hips and growled against his neck, pulling him even closer, but he couldn't get deep enough. Couldn't make Gabriel scream, impale him on his cock.  He pulled out and ignored the impatient whine from Gabriel.  He grabbed Gabriel by the hips and yanked him towards the side of the bed, laughing when Gabriel kicked his pants off his feet.  He settled on the edge of the bed and pulled Gabriel into his lap.

 

"Like this, gonna fuck you like this,” Sam promised, dragging Gabriel into his lap before positioning himself again and tugging Gabriel downward.  By the wail Gabriel let out, it was good for both of them.  Sam smirked against Gabriel's throat and leaned in for another bite as he lifted Gabriel and then tugged him back down. "Like this, you like this?"

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Gabriel chanted, his legs scrambling a little bit as he tried to help Sam move, but Sam didn't need any of the help, was lifting him and pulling him back down in a truly brutal pace that he had no desire whatsoever to change.  "Yes, fuck, more!" 

 

"So perfect, dammit Gabriel,” Sam said, licking up Gabriel's neck, yanking him down hard into the next thrust, grinding up and hard into him.  "Fucking let me do whatever I want to you, wouldn't you?  Come without even touching you, I bet."

 

Gabriel would have spared a moment to care about the suit Sam was wearing, because he really fucking loved that suit, but fuck he didn't care, as long as Sam did not stop fucking into him like this. Christ!  "Yes, fuck, come on, just fuck me,” Gabriel snarled, reaching up to tug on Sam's hair and yank him into a brutal kiss, licking and sucking at his lips. 

 

Sam gave Gabriel exactly what he wanted, fucking into him as hard as he could.  His forearms burned and fuck they were both going to be so sore tomorrow, but it would be worth it.  He bit down on Gabriel's lip and swallowed up his moan with another deep kiss, licking further into his mouth.  "Mine, mine, fucking mine. You think about leaving and I am going to fucking kill you,” he promised. 

 

"Not gonna leave, fuck, not gonna leave,” Gabriel said, whining high in his throat as he bounced on Sam's cock, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat, his hair already damp with it as he moved. "Fuck, Sam, please, so fucking good, give it to me." 

 

Sam bit down a shout and buried his face in Gabriel's throat.  His orgasm was just there, he could feel it, just beyond his reach and fuck, he wanted nothing more than to have Gabriel fly over the edge with him.  "Gonna come for me on just my cock, aren't you?" Sam panted. 

 

"You can do that for me, can't you Gabriel?" He smirked and leaned up to whisper in Gabriel's ear as he pulled him down for another thrust. "Be a good boy and come for me, won't you?" 

 

Fuck, he was going to fucking _kill_ Sam, because those words, those words should not have set him off like a fucking geyser, but he was coming and he couldn't fucking stop. Sam was still rocking in him, his movements frantic and desperate.  Gabriel twisted just enough so he could tighten himself around Sam's cock and stared as Sam yanked him down once more and came, his whole body shaking with it.

 

Sam slumped forward and leaned against Gabriel, panting hard as the aftershocks of his orgasm rocked through him. He felt drained and more than a little floaty. He hummed happily against Gabriel’s throat.  “That was good,” he slurred. 

 

Gabriel reached up to tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair and sucked in a few desperate breaths of air.  “We need to have angry sex more often.” 

 

Sam snickered and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, hugging him close as his brain started to come back online in bits and pieces. “I might break you if we have angry sex frequently.” 

 

“Oh god, it’s worth it if I get sex like that,” Gabriel muttered.  He blinked slowly and looked down at Sam.  “Are you still in your suit?  Seriously Sam?”

 

Sam looked down at the ruined waistcoat and snickered. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.” 

 

“I am putting that on your gravestone,” Gabriel grumbled, sliding off of Sam’s lap in a slow motion, stretching. “You are losing the clothes before the shower,” he said, limping as he walked towards the bathroom.

 

Sam slipped off the rest of his clothes that weren’t going to need a very suspicious drycleaning and tossed them over the back of the chair by the desk before following Gabriel into the shower. “I think that’d be a pretty awesome gravestone.” 

 

Gabriel snorted and cranked the hot water up before stepping into the spray.  “I’d really not like to think about your gravestone at the moment if it’s all the same.”

 

Sam smiled and stepped into the shower behind Gabriel, wrapping his arms around the shorter man.  “If it makes you feel better, I don’t want to shoot anything nearly as much now.”  He pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s neck.  “I still do want to punch your brothers into next week though.” 

 

Gabriel hummed and closed his eyes as he leaned back into Sam.  “We need to figure out what we’re going to do.” 

 

It was definitely something they needed to talk about. “Yeah, we do.  Are you and Cas going to inherit?” 

 

“Not a chance in hell.  We need to figure out how to give it to Michael. It might make him miserable, but I would rather have him with...essentially limitless monetary power rather than Lucifer,” Gabriel said, closing his eyes.  “We need to talk about this when I am decidedly less well-fucked.”

 

Sam chuckled.  “And here I thought you were always well-fucked.” 

 

Gabriel huffed and leaned back against Sam. “I am.  But I am not always come-drunk to the point of my brain struggling to work.” 

 

“Hmm.  I’ll have to work on that then,” Sam said, gently tugging the lobe of Gabriel’s ear. “Can’t have my boyfriend unsatisfied.”

 

“Sam, if you left me anymore satisfied, I think I’d be fucked into the mattress.” 

 

Sam laughed and turned Gabriel around in his arms. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now, hand me the shampoo and I’ll wash your hair for you.” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inappropriate erections are the best erections. 
> 
> ARE YOU ALL SATISFIED THAT SAM IS NOT THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS? <3


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Gabriel sauntered into the offices long before the rest of the business and made his way up to Michael’s office. He ignored the surprised look from Michael’s secretary and made his way straight into the office. “Michael, baby. We need to have a chat.”

 

Michael looked up at Gabriel as he shut the door behind him and then fell into the seat across from him.  “Do we?” 

 

“Yeah.”  Gabriel studied his nails.  “I want to know what the hell your game is.  You knew exactly who Sam was when you decided to bring Luci into this and it goes far beyond the inheritance dance that we’re doing.” 

 

Michael frowned.  “I do not believe I understand what you are inferring Gabriel.”

 

“I want to know exactly what you are trying to pull bringing Lucifer into this.”  Gabriel tossed his copy of the will onto Michael’s desk.  “Because he’s not mentioned anywhere in there. So his walking into the boardroom yesterday is payback?  What, because Sam didn’t bend over for you when you first met?  I don’t buy it.” 

 

Michael folded his hands on the table and studied Gabriel.  “He needs to learn respect.” 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  “Why?  Because he isn’t one of your whining sycophants?” 

 

“Why would I explain myself to you?” Michael asked, leaning closer.  “If I am planning something for those two gentlemen, why would I tell you?” 

 

“Because,” Gabriel leaned closer, his eyes dark as he stared at Michael.  “I have nothing to lose and you have everything.  I still have my part of the family fortune Michael.  And if you think, for one second that I will not bring everything to bear down on your head and Lucifers?  You are very mistaken.”

 

Michael hummed.  “Interesting that you are so willing to protect these boys. Even at your own loss? Do you think Sam will stay with you when you have nothing to offer him?” 

 

“Yes,” Gabriel snarled. 

 

“Hmm.”  Michael steepled his fingers under his chin and stared at Gabriel. “Those boys made some enemies. More than a few, really. Dean, far more than Sam, but then, he was in the business for longer.  Their name carries a certain...reputation, shall we say?” 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked at his fingers. “Really?  What reputation?” 

 

“Ruthless and reckless by turns,” Michael said. “They drew the attention of the Hellions.  Caught more than a few of their members and sent them packing.” 

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes.  It wasn’t hard to see where this might be going. “The same Hellions that supposedly killed Luci, hm?” 

 

“One and the same,” Michael agreed.

 

It was crystal clear in a moment. “You made a deal,” Gabriel said, studying Michael.  “You made a deal to turn over Sam and Dean in exchange for Luci.” 

 

Michael raised his eyebrows and looked down at the files in front of him.  “It did seem opportune. Now, all I will need to do is wait for Dean, the far more hot-headed of the two, to make a mistake and he will fall right into my hands.” 

 

“And Sam?” Gabriel was proud that his voice did not shake. 

 

“He will go to Crowley.  He’s had his eye on that boy for a while, apparently. It’ll solidify our-”

 

“I’m not going to let you touch Sam!” Gabriel shouted, slamming his hands on the edge of Michael’s desk. Michael’s surprised twitch only fueled his anger more.  “Or Dean, or Cas!”

 

Michael dropped the files and stared at Gabriel, smirking.  “And that is where you have always made your critical mistake _little_ brother.  You assume that you can stop me.” 

 

Gabriel stood up and straightened his shirt. “It’s not an assumption. I’m going to stop you.” He spun on his heel and marched to the door. 

 

“Let me know how that works out for you Gabriel! I will be here when you are ready to come crawling back!” Michael called, chuckling when his office door was slammed shut. 

 

 

 

~!~!~

 

 

 

Sam sipped his coffee as he waited for Gabriel to come back.  Fifteen minutes later, he heard the door slam and he looked at Gabriel.  He put the mug down on the side table and stood up, walking towards where Gabriel was standing, sucking in heaving breaths. “Gabriel-”

 

“We have to get you out of here. You and Dean.  Get you out of here, go underground, hide, hide until Cas and I can get this shit sorted out and-” 

 

“Gabriel!”  Sam dropped his hands to Gabriel’s shoulders and shook him a little.  “Breathe for me, come on Gabriel, breathe, suck in air nice and slow.” 

 

Gabriel sucked in a slow breath and stared at Sam. _Sam_. He had to protect Sam, make sure he was safe, protect him from Crowley, from Michael and Lucifer…

 

“Gabriel!” Sam shouted, waiting for golden eyes to snap to him.  “What the hell happened? Where did you go?”

 

“Michael.”  Gabriel struggled to breathe and reached out to grab Sam, falling against him a moment later.  Sam would have to go. He was going to lose Sam, the one thing he didn’t want to lose.  “I went to go see Michael.”  He closed his eyes and pressed tighter to Sam. 

 

Sam swallowed and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling him closer.  “Okay, so you went to go see Michael and I’m guessing it didn’t go well.  Want to clue me in here?” 

 

“There’s nothing in the Will about Lucifer. If Cas and I decline the inheritance, it goes to Michael.” 

 

Sam nodded.  “Okay, that sounds like exactly what we wanted to happen, so what is wrong?”

 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam, holding him as tight as he could.  He’d have to get Sam out of here.  Get both of them out of here, make sure that their exit couldn’t be traced, that they couldn’t be found, even by him.  He choked on a sob and tightened his fingers in the shirt Sam was wearing. 

 

Sam held on to Gabriel, shifting his grip just enough to be able to lift Gabriel without issue.  He carried him over to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, cradling Gabriel in his lap.  “Gabriel? Baby?” 

 

He needed to tell Sam what was going on, but then Sam would have to leave and fuck, Gabriel was damn near positive he was not strong enough to do that.  “Michael made a deal.”

 

Sam rubbed his hand slowly up and down Gabriel’s back, nodding against his hair.  “A deal. Okay.  A deal for what?” 

 

“You.  You and Dean.” 

 

Sam blinked in confusion when Gabriel tried to press even closer to him, almost like he was trying to press into his skin. “What good are we?

 

"Y-you..." Gabriel stuttered before forcing himself to take a deep breath.  He had to be calm.  He had to out think Michael and figure out what they were going to do next.  He needed to figure it out now.  "Michael made a deal to save Lucifer."

 

Sam's eyes widened and he stared at Gabriel, realizing exactly what Gabriel was getting at.  "Dean's put hundreds of men back in jail, so has my father..." 

 

"And you share their name. The Hellions, Lucifer made some enemies the last time he was incarcerated.  When Dean caught him..." 

 

Sam flinched and finished the story for Gabriel. "He faked his death in prison, and Michael offered The Hellions someone else instead, didn't he?"

 

Gabriel nodded and stared at Sam, his heart sinking into his toes.  "Dean. And you, by extension. Their leader Crowley, has apparently had his eye on you." 

 

Sam shuddered.  "I know him.  He was a creepy fuck when I was sixteen and is still a creepy fuck now, I'm sure."

 

"We have to get you both out of here until I can figure out how to get this mess unraveled.  I have contacts that I trust to-"

 

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm not going anywhere!" Sam protested.  "I'm not leaving you alone here!" 

 

Gabriel's face hardened and he shook his head. "No, I can handle them, but I have to keep you safe, have to get you somewhere that you are going to be safe." 

 

"I'm not weak!" Sam growled, glaring at Gabriel.  "I'm not going to let you send me off while you stay here and put yourself in danger! What happens when Dean and I disappear and Michael tries to come after you instead?" 

 

"Sam-"

 

"No!" Sam shouted.  "I am not leaving you and I am not going to argue about this any further.  I will help you in any way that I can, but I am not going to run and hide and neither is Dean!"

 

Gabriel was positive he'd never loved Sam as fiercely as he had in that moment.  He sighed and smiled a little bit.  "I'm really not going to convince you to leave, am I?" 

 

Sam relaxed a fraction and shook his head. "No, you really aren't and you need to stop fucking trying or you'll sleep on the couch for the rest of the week." 

 

Gabriel laughed and pressed his face to Sam's chest. "Fucking hell I love you so damn much, Sam." 

 

"The feeling is very mutual," Sam said, combing his fingers through Gabriel's hair.  "We'll figure this out, and then we'll figure out some way to celebrate.  Take a vacation, or something." 

 

"This isn't the kind of problem that just goes away.  Even if we do find a way to take care of Lucifer, Michael needs to be-"

 

"Hey," Sam interrupted, pressing a finger to Gabriel's lips.  "I know. I know about this world, maybe even more than you do.  I know what ruthless is, what it looks like and what is going to need to be done. We can talk more about it afterward. "

 

Gabriel nodded and sucked in another slow breath before exhaling against Sam's finger.  Sam was right.  He just needed to make sure that nothing happened to Sam or Dean in the meantime, while they figured things out. 

 

"Better?" Sam asked, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's forehead. 

 

"Much," Gabriel said.

 

Sam tightened his arms around Gabriel and gave him a gentle squeeze.  "Good to know."

 

Gabriel let himself relax into Sam's arms and tried not think about what was going to happen to make sure that they were free, that they wouldn't be bothered. 

 

Sam held him until they were both sore from the slightly awkward position.  And by the time he let go, Gabriel had an idea.  It was fucking insane, and might not work, but if it did...

 

If it did, he'd be able to get what he wanted, and neither Lucifer or Michael would be able to use them again.

 

While Sam was in the kitchen, Gabriel sat down at his own laptop and hit a quick combination of keys.  He shot off an email and exhaled slowly.  Time to call in some favors. 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

"All right," Gabriel said, dropping a heavy manila folder on his table.  "Here's the list of current active members of The Hellions.  The two that we need to worry about, who are likely going to come after Dean and Sam are these two."  He pointed to the pictures. 

 

"Crowley, we figured, didn't we?" Sam asked, tilting the picture of the red-headed woman towards him.

 

"Yes," Gabriel said, tapping on the picture of the man in the black suit.  "However that doesn't mean we shouldn't be wary of him.  I've got him being tracked right now, but he has plenty of cronies, and plenty of people who could come after you both."

 

Dean scoffed.  "Any low-level muscle he has, Sam and I are more than capable of taking care of.  Cas too. If anything, Gabriel, you are the most likely to be kidnapped." 

 

Gabriel shook his head.  "It's not me they want.  It's the two of you.  Michael's arranged for the two of you to be caught by the Hellions, so we are working against both Michael _and_ them."

 

Castiel nodded, studying the information Gabriel had laid out across the table.  "And we cannot go to the police, because-" 

 

"Because Lucifer is thought to be dead. He _is_ dead in the eyes of the law.  As far as the man in the boardroom is considered, he's just a lookalike," Gabriel said, sighing. 

 

"I'm working on a way for us to get around the protections Michael has put in place around himself and around Lucifer. But it's going to take time, and we don't have any." 

 

Sam blinked and looked at Gabriel. "You're working on what?"

 

Gabriel gave a hoarse chuckle. "You and Dean might have been doing bounty hunting, but I was a criminal defense attorney for years. I was well-known, and I know plenty of people on the other side of the law who can help you.  Like that card I gave you once." 

 

Dean gave an impressed whistle. "Your threat the night we met wasn't an empty one, was it?" 

 

"No, it wasn't.  I could have you locked up in a..." Gabriel froze and stared down at the pictures.

 

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, reaching out to touch Gabriel on the back. 

 

"I know how to make sure that neither Michael or Lucifer hurt any of us again," Gabriel breathed, raising his eyes to stare at Dean.  "How to make sure you get revenge for your parents."

 

Dean raised an eyebrow.  "You do?  Just like that?" 

 

Gabriel swallowed hard and nodded, reaching out to grab his phone.  "There was a case, when I first started out.  I didn't realize what it meant at the time.  I need to call in another favor.  We need to keep you two safe." 

 

"For how long?" Castiel asked. "Michael knows my address Gabriel, we cannot hide them there." 

 

"And I've got school, it's not like I can disappear from there either," Sam protested.  "That'll look more suspicious than anything else, if we stop doing what we have been." 

 

Gabriel tightened his hand around his phone. _Fuck_. Sam was right, but that would be playing right in to Michael's hands, and maybe even Crowley's. "Sam-"

 

"Gabriel," Sam said, leveling a look at him. "I am not going to hide in here. I know what to be looking out for, I know how to defend myself.  I will not stay hidden."

 

Gabriel swallowed hard and stared down at the plans in front of them.  "You promise you'll do everything you can to stay safe?"

 

Dean looked up at Sam and shared a look with him. "Gabriel, you pull whatever underworld strings you need to pull to put Michael and Lucifer away for good. We'll take care of ourselves."

 

Gabriel nodded and pushed his fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends, hard, before he strode into the other room, dialing a number. 

 

Castiel placed both his hands on the picture of Crowley. "Dean, Sam. This woman, here. Her name is Abaddon. She is not in charge of The Hellions, but she would love nothing more to unseat Crowley and take command. If she comes after you-"

 

"We can take care of ourselves, Cas," Dean said, leaning over to give him a quick, hard kiss.  "I've done this for a living long before I met you. There's plenty of people who have had it out for me." 

 

Sam nodded and smiled at Cas.  "Don't worry.  It sounds like Gabriel has a longer-term plan." 

 

Castiel cleared his throat delicately. "You do realize that Gabriel's plan operates outside the bounds of legality, Sam?"

 

Sam snorted and raised his eyebrows at Cas. "Cas, if you think this is going to be the first time I've broken the law, you don't have a good idea of what bounty hunters sometimes need to do." 

 

"You are a law student," Castiel said.

 

"You're right.  I also know that someone who has the power to not only fake the death of his brother, but to negotiate with a group like the Hellions and potentially set up the capture of Dean and myself is outside the law," Sam said, staring back at Cas. 

 

Dean nodded and rubbed his hand through his hair. "He's too big to bring down. We see it often. He'd never get his hands directly dirty in this, so other people would go down, instead of him."

 

Castiel chuckled and shook his head, looking back down at the file.  He should read through this again before he went to sleep for the evening.  "You are both remarkable." 

 

Sam snorted.  "I'm not the one that is figuring out how to take someone like Michael and Lucifer down at once."  He looked into the bedroom, where he could see Gabriel pacing frantically, hissing into the phone in what sounded like Japanese. 

 

"Gabriel has been cornered by the both of them for years.  Their fighting is what forced him to run," Castiel said, turning to look at Dean and Sam. "You have given him a reason to make a stand." 

 

"Hey Cas," Dean drawled, pulling out another photo. "Who is this creepy looking bastard?"

 

Castiel looked at the picture and frowned. "Is he here?"

 

Dean nodded and tapped the note below the picture. "Was spotted on the outskirts of town a few days back.  Looks like he's here and around." 

 

"You will need to be very, very careful, Dean," Castiel said, sliding the new picture beneath Abaddon's. "If Alastair is here, I do not wish to imagine what they may have in mind for you and Sam."

 

Sam swallowed and glanced up at Dean. Well fuck, that didn't sound good. “Right.  We’ll keep an eye out.” 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Gabriel tightened his hand on his phone and paced across the room again.  He unlocked it and stared at Sam's latest message, reassuring Gabriel he was fine, his class had gone fine and he was on his way home. 

 

"Gabriel-"

 

"It's been too long, Cas," Gabriel growled, pacing across the room again. 

 

"It could be as simple as one of his friends stopping to chat with him on campus," Castiel said, standing up to touch Gabriel on the shoulder.  "It has only been twenty minutes.  Sit down and breathe." 

 

Gabriel exhaled hard, sinking into a seat at the table. He needed another week, but these last five days had put them all completely on edge.  "Sorry, I'm sorry.  I'm just-" 

 

"I know," Castiel said. "Dean should be here momentarily. He will stay with you and I will go looking for Sam if need be." 

 

Gabriel gave a jerky nod.  "Right, yeah, okay." 

 

Gabriel pushed his fingers through his hair and stared at the mass of papers strewn across his kitchen table.  Sam's laptop was missing from its spot in the corner, replaced instead by one of his books holding down the corner of a map. "Cas, we're running out of time." 

 

"A week, Gabriel.  You said that we would only need to last another-"

 

The doorbell ringing interrupted Cas and Gabriel looked up at it, staring at the door. 

 

"There, see," Castiel said in relief, heading towards the door.  "They're back-"

 

"Cas!" Gabriel growled, striding past him and stopping him in the middle of the apartment.  "They both have keys." 

 

Castiel froze and looked back to the table, then to the door.  "I'll clean the table." 

 

"Hurry," Gabriel hissed, moving towards the door again.  "I'm coming!" he called to the door, unlocking it with the chain and the deadbolt. He opened it and blinked at the sight of Anna.  "Anna?"

 

"Someone dropped this off for you Gabriel," Anna said, pressing a large envelope towards him.  "Told me I had to give it to you right away..."

 

Gabriel tensed, his fingers closing around the envelope. "Wh-who sent it?" He swallowed. 

 

Anna shrugged helplessly.  "Tall, creepy guy."  She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.  "Didn't like him at all." 

 

Castiel walked up from behind Anna. "Anna?  Was this him?" 

 

"Yes!" Anna said, wrinkling her nose. "That's him. Why do you have a picture of him, Castiel?" 

 

"Anna," Gabriel managed, his mouth dry. "I promise that we'll explain everything, the second we can, but I need to look at what I was just sent and I need you to act like everything is okay.  Can you do that for me?" 

 

Anna bit her lip and nodded.  "I can." 

 

Gabriel nodded and tightened his hand on the envelope. "Good.  I'll be down.  I promise." 

 

Gabriel waited until Anna had made it all of the way down the stairs before he shut the door and turned to Cas. He ripped open the envelope and stared at the two pieces of paper in front of them. 

 

A picture of Dean on one, a picture of Sam on the other, both of them gagged and blindfolded.  A simple message scrawled at the bottom.  **WE GOT THEM**.

 

A sob escaped him.  "No!" 

 

Castiel took the picture out of Gabriel's hands and brought it over to the desk.  "We'll find them." 

 

"It's too late!" Gabriel snarled, throwing the photograph to the floor, stalking to the table.  He threw his arms across the table and sent the files scattering. "It's too fucking late!"

 

"Gabriel!" Castiel said, reaching out to grab his arm.  "We will find them!"

 

"We're going to find their corpses, Cas!" Gabriel shouted, tears filling his eyes.  He was never going to see Sam again, he was never going to hold him again, never tell him he loved him again, he was just going to find a bloodied corpse, because hurting was exactly what-

 

Gabriel's head snapped to the side as Cas' fist hit him, hard enough to have the entire side of his face throbbing. He shouted and whirled on Cas, diving for him, only to be knocked to the ground seconds later. He staggered to his feet. "They're going to die!"

 

Castiel's fist hit the other side of his face and Gabriel grunted and fell to his knees, breathing hard.  "Fuck you!" 

 

Castiel reached out and grabbed Gabriel by the front of his shirt and lifted him bodily to his feet.  "Listen to me right now, Gabriel, your hysterics are doing no one any good.  Snap out of it before I lock you in your bedroom and take care of this myself.”

 

“Cas-” 

 

Castiel threw Gabriel down on the floor of his apartment and pinned him, glaring at him.  “I will not let you give up on Sam and Dean like this.”  He released Gabriel’s shirt and dusted off his slacks. “Now.  We need to talk to Charlie and Ash.” 

 

Gabriel took a deep breath.  Cas was right.  _Fuck_.  He couldn’t think about what might happen, he needed to get to them before anything _did_ happen. “I’ll take Charlie, you take Ash.”

 

“Done,” Castiel said, picking up his phone. “You need to accelerate your plans. I don’t care what it requires. Have them ready immediately.”

 

Gabriel swallowed and sank into his chair. They would find them. They _would._

 

“Gabriel.” 

 

Gabriel looked up at Castiel and nodded, taking another breath, opening his computer and focusing it.  He needed to get shit moving.  He pressed his phone to his ear. 

 

“Gabey!  You were supposed to call me-” 

 

“They’ve got Sam,” Gabriel blurted, running a hand over his face.  He tried to ignore the icy feeling that was settling into the pit of his stomach.  “Charlie, they’ve got Sam.” 

 

Charlie was quiet for only a second. “What do you need?”

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

Gabriel watched Cas head out the front door, the black turtleneck and black jeans making him look far more dangerous than he normally did.  He dropped his face into his hands.  It’d been hours now, and neither Ash nor Charlie had been able to find them. 

 

He choked out a sob and clenched his hands in his hair. He had to stay in control. They were going to find them. They were, Cas was right. He just had to remember that and when they found Sam, he was never going to let the bastard go.

 

A knock at the door had him tensing. Gabriel stood and was glad he didn’t have shoes on, no one would hear him approaching.  He peeked out and relaxed when he saw Inias holding a plate of food.  He opened the door and sighed. “Inias?” 

 

“Wow, Cas wasn’t kidding, Gabriel, you look like shit,” Inias said, pushing past Gabriel and heading into the room. “He told me you need to eat.”

 

Gabriel shook his head and swallowed hard. “Not hungry.” 

 

Inias turned and crossed his arms over his chest. “I will shove this in your mouth if I need to.  If not, I’ll make Sam do it. Where is he?” 

 

Gabriel choked on a sob, pressing his hand to his mouth as he fell into the chair.  _Sam._ Sam, who he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to see alive again. 

 

“Gabriel?” Inias asked, settling a little closer. “Gabriel, what’s going on?”

 

Gabriel shook his head.  He couldn't afford to let anyone else get involved in this mess, it'd only make it worse, and would drag them into it. "I can't, he's..." He tried to swallow and push through the lie.  "He's fine, just studying late."

 

"Bullshit," Inias said. "You look like he's died, Gabriel, what the hell is going on?" 

 

Gabriel shuddered, his hands curling into fists. Sam hadn't died, he wasn't dead, not yet.  Castiel had said so, and there had to be more time.  "No, I can't-"

 

"Gabriel, you are going to tell me what's going on right this second, or I am calling the damn cops," Inias said, pulling out one of the other chairs at the table.  "Now, spill." 

 

Gabriel covered his face with his hands and gave Inias the cliff-notes version of what was going on.  Everything, from Michael, to Lucifer, to The Hellions, to Sam and Dean.  He poured it all out and swayed in his chair when he was done. 

 

"Jesus, Gabriel, why haven't you called the police?" Inias breathed. 

 

"Because there's no evidence, and there's nothing they can fucking do!" Gabriel snarled, standing up, pacing across the room and back again.  "I can't file a missing person report for at least twenty-four hours, because Sam is of age. I have no proof that Michael orchestrated any of this, and Lucifer doesn't technically exist according to all records any longer!" 

 

"But there has to be something-"

 

"There is nothing!" Gabriel shouted. "Nothing! The cops, the police, they can't help! Unless they could magically find one of the people here-" he waved to the table, "It's fucking hopeless!" 

 

Inias shook his head and stood up. "It's not hopeless. It's never hopeless Gabriel." He walked over to the table and pulled out his phone, taking snapshots of the people Gabriel had indicated. "You need to find them?"

 

Gabriel gave a pathetic laugh. "Find them, kill them, and then make sure no one ever finds the bodies." 

 

Inias paused in his picture-taking and looked at Gabriel.  "Is that what truly needs to happen, Gabriel?" 

 

Gabriel shook his head and settled in front of his computer again.  He felt drained, empty. How long would it be until a note was delivered with pictures of Sam and Dean's bodies, covered in blood? A few minutes? Maybe a few hours, if he was lucky? "Just go back downstairs and pretend that you didn't hear any of that Inias.  It'll keep you safe." 

 

Inias frowned and stared at Gabriel. "You need help."

 

"No one can help," Gabriel whispered. "Just...go, Inias," he ordered, pressing his hands to his face. 

 

"All right," Inias said, pocketing his phone and heading for the door.  He shut it behind him and pulled his phone back out.  He waved at Anna behind the counter and stepped outside into the crisp air.

 

He tapped on a number and held his phone up to his ear. "Yes, I need to speak to Gadreel Penikett.  You can tell him it's Inias Novak calling, we're cousins and I have an urgent family matter to discuss with him." 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

Gabriel wiped off his face frantically when he heard footsteps on the stairs.  He hadn't thought that Cas would be back for a few hours.  Horror filled his stomach.  Had Cas found them?  Or their bodies?

 

He didn't register the knock at the door until he heard Inias calling his name.  Gabriel sighed and pushed himself to his feet, trudging over to the door. He yanked it open and froze at the sight of another man in the hall.  "Inias-"

 

"Well hello Gabriel.  Long time no see.  Special agent Gadreel Penikett, Federal Bureau of Investigation," he flashed the badge at Gabriel.  "Could you let us in, Gabriel?" 

 

"Inias," Gabriel breathed. "You didn't-"

 

"You need help, Gabriel," Inias said, pushing the door open and letting Gadreel into the room.  "Gadreel is not here from an official capacity yet. But he wants to help."

 

Gabriel shook his head and strode to the kitchen, gathering the papers and piling them all quickly into a folder, before slamming his computer shut.  "I don't know what you're talking about.  There's nothing wrong." 

 

“So, you mean to tell me that Sam Winchester and his brother, Dean Winchester, have not been kidnapped by The Hellions at the order of your older brother, Michael Erzengel?” Gadreel asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Gabriel swallowed hard, his hands clenching around the folders he was holding.  “N-no.”

 

“You are a shit liar, Gabriel,” Gadreel said. “Off the record, what the hell is going on?” 

 

Gabriel shook his head.  “You shouldn’t have come.  Inias, you shouldn’t have called him.  Go home, Gadreel.” 

 

“Gabriel-” 

 

Gabriel rounded on Inias.  "You shouldn't have said anything to anyone!"

 

Gadreel sighed and walked back to the door, locking it. "You do realize that was a confirmation of there being something wrong, don't you?"

 

Gabriel froze and deflated.  "There is nothing anyone can do."

 

"Have you received a kidnap note for Sam?"

 

Gabriel nodded and picked through the folders until he found it, offering it to Gadreel.  "We won't be able to trace anything-"

 

"I am going to call my office. You are going to report this case-"

 

"But-"

 

"No!" Gadreel growled, stalking closer to Gabriel. "Whatever your plans are outside of Sam Winchester being kidnapped, continue to do.  The less I know, the better.  You are right, the orchestrator of this cannot be caught based on this note. Can we take some of their enforcers off the streets, however?  Yes!"

 

Gabriel tensed and stared at Gadreel, breathing hard through his nose.  "What about Dean?" 

 

Gadreel shook his head.  "Dean Winchester has warrants out for his arrest in a few states.  My department cannot be involved."  His gaze slipped to Inias. "You're on your own, there."

 

Inias tilted his head up and nodded. "Fine.  Find Sam." 

 

Gabriel spun in the room and grabbed his jacket. "I'm coming with you, Gadreel-"

 

"You absolutely are not!"

 

"I have to!" Gabriel growled and held up his hands. "I've touched that paper and you need to rule out my bloody fingerprints and take my statement. Now move!" He grabbed his keys and looked at Inias. "Tell Cas where I am. Tell him what he needs to do, and for fuck's sake, make sure he doesn't go on his own!" 

 

Inias nodded and swallowed hard as Gabriel followed Gadreel out of the room in a whirl. 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

Sam blinked himself awake and squinted against the black blindfold over his eyes.  He cursed and tried to move.  His arms were tied behind him.  A flex of his legs told him that he was tied to a chair.  _Fuck_.  Gabriel had been right. 

 

"Oh, so he's finally awake. Took you long enough, darling," A low voice purred. 

 

Sam froze and tensed up.  He knew that voice.  Which meant that he was in a hell of a lot of trouble with no easy way to get himself out.  He turned towards the voice and growled against the gag. 

 

"So _fiesty_. Now, let's get rid of that gag for you." 

 

Sam spit it out the second the bastard untied it. "I'll fucking kill you if you come near me." 

 

"Now, now, Sammy, is that how you want to treat the man who just was so nice to you?" 

 

Sam grunted in pain as an open palm slapped across his cheek hard enough to have his head spinning.  "Fuck you, Crowley, you bastard."

 

Crowley laughed and undid the blindfold. "I always did love your spirit, Moose." 

 

"Don't fucking call me that," Sam spat, letting his eyes adjust to the dark room.  There was a dingy light above them and it was just enough to see that there was one exit, a steel door.  _Fuck_ , no windows, and no idea to know how long he'd been out.

 

"I'll call you whatever I like. I own you now, and what a handsome prize you are," Crowley said, trailing his fingers down Sam's cheek. "Even more beautiful than when you were younger, impressive." 

 

Sam strained to get away from Crowley's fingers. "And I see that you are still as creepy as ever.  I am going to strangle you the second I get free." 

 

Crowley chuckled.  "That does not give me much incentive to release you, now, does it, Moose?" 

 

"Fuck you," Sam snarled.

 

Crowley laughed.  "You'll come around.  No one is going to find you.  You are mine, and I do like them broken and obedient." 

 

Sam shuddered and settled for glaring at Crowley. “They’re going to find me.”

 

“Think that if you want, Moose. You couldn’t be more wrong.”

 

Sam bit down on his lip and ducked his head down. He clenched his eyes shut and offered up a small prayer.  Gabriel would find him.  He _would_. 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

Dean kept himself slack the second he woke up. Fuck, to get caught while he was out investigating, like a fucking rookie.  If Sam found out, he was never going to hear the end of it, and he’d fucking deserve it. 

 

“I know you’re awake, you might as well sit up, now Dean.” 

 

The feminine voice was a surprise. Dean sat up a little and stared in the direction of where it had come from.  He could feel the blindfold, no need to hurt his eyes trying to blink them open.  “Where the fuck am I?”

 

"Don't you worry about that now," The voice purred.  "I would be far more worried about the offer I am about to make you.  You will only get it once." 

 

Dean frowned and blinked hard when the blindfold was ripped away from his eyes.  The room was dark, but his eyes would start to adjust.  There was a woman in front of him.  The faint hint of light in the room caught on the red of her hair and he swore under his breath.  _Fuck_.  Abaddon. 

 

"Ah, so you do know who I am. I had wondered, how thorough Gabriel had been in his research," she said, walking over to the table to pick up a knife laying there.  "And yet, he still allowed you to wander off on your own?  Stupid man." 

 

Dean growled against the gag and flexed against the ropes holding him in place.  He cursed and met Abaddon's gaze when her eyes flickered to him again.

 

"I would ungag you, but, we wouldn't want anyone to hear your screams, now would we?" 

 

Dean tensed and glared at her.

 

"You see, the thing about torture is that the imagination makes it so much worse, especially in the beginning. Especially one accustomed to pain, such as yourself," she whispered, lifting a tool from the table. She held it close for Dean to see. "Do you know what this is?"

 

Dean stared at the small rod and then back at her. He narrowed his eyes.

 

"Now, now, you can nod or shake your head. Don't start getting stingy on me, Dean." 

 

Dean managed to shift his hand just enough to flick the bitch off.  In an instant, she swung around and had a knife pressed to his throat.  He froze and stared at her.  Fuck her. If she wanted to do it... He closed his eyes and thought of Cas. Fuck, _Cas_ , he was going to miss him so much.  He'd never even managed to...

 

"Look at you, defiant to the very end," Abaddon whispered, pulling the knife away from his neck. "No fear to you. _Excellent_."

 

Dean blinked open and glared at her back. What the fuck did she mean, excellent? 

 

"You may or may not know this, Dean, but I am in the business of leading.  And I cannot lead under a..." She paused, tapping her chin.  "A sniveling coward, such as Crowley. Going to all of this trouble for your brother, when he is hardly worth the effort.  Now you..." 

 

Abaddon turned and raised an eyebrow to him. "You, Dean Winchester, with a reputation of being as vicious as you are, good at what you do? You, I could see moving heaven and earth to get." 

 

Dean tightened his hands on the ropes and flexed his legs again.  _Fuck_ , he did not like where this was going. She was fucking crazy and talking like it too. 

 

"So here is my offer for you. We have this lovely array of items here on the table," she said, waving her hand over them. "All designed to cause pain you cannot even begin to imagine.  I will make sure not a single one is used on you.  If...you accept my offer.  Will you listen, now?" 

 

Dean met her eyes and gave a slow nod. He needed to stall for time, so he could figure another way out of here.  He sucked in a slow breath against the gag when Abaddon lit up and looked at him with glee. 

 

This, this was not good.  _Fuck_. Had Cas and Gabriel even noticed he was fucking missing? 

 

"You see, Dean, unlike Crowley, I look ahead, thinking of longevity, as well as current state.  I cannot overthrow Crowley yet, not yet.  I need far more loyal lieutenants than he has and right now, I only have a handful.  However, my 'Knights', as I call them, are some of the most dangerous and lethal men in the US," Abaddon said, looking at her fingernails. 

 

"I want you to become one of my Knights, Dean. You would outshine them all. Your cunning?  Your ruthlessness?  You would be second only to me."  She turned and stalked back towards him, tracing a nail down his cheek.

 

Abaddon hummed, tracing his jawline. "I need my Knights obedient, Dean. Obeying my every order, my every whim, without question.  Your dear father showed me how wonderful you are at...following _orders_...."

 

Dean flinched away from her finger and glared at her. Fucking hell he needed to get the fuck out of here and he needed to do it **now**.

 

"I do wonder, Dean.  Would you serve me?" Abaddon whispered, leaning closer to him.

 

Dean waited until she was close enough before he threw his head forward and smashed his forehead into hers, causing her to stumble back and hit the table. 

 

Abaddon laughed and pressed a hand to her forehead, looking at the small line of blood on her fingertips.  "I do admire your resilience, Dean.  But that will cost you, and it will cost you dearly. Perhaps I will take out your punishment on Sam, if you continue to behave so rashly." 

 

Dean watched her stalk out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving the room in complete and total darkness. _Shit_. He hung his head and closed his eyes. _Fuck_. There went his hope that Sam had gotten away or avoided being captured like him. 

 

His vision swam a little and he closed his eyes, sagging in the chair.  He needed to rest while he still could.  He had no doubt that whatever Abaddon had planned, he was not going to enjoy it.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

Dean grunted when a hand slapping his cheek jolted him out of his sleep that he'd been managing.  He needed to rest while he still could.

 

"Wake up, Dean dear.  I've got a surprise for you and you need to be awake to see it," Abaddon purred, tracing a fingernail over his adam's apple. "Won't you smile for the camera?" 

 

Dean focused on the blinking red light in front of him and raised an eyebrow at her.  He rotated his neck and let the gag fall from his lips.  "What, you want to watch the playback?"

 

Abaddon laughed and reached up to grab Dean's hair, yanking it back hard and exposing his neck.  "Oh not me, dearest.  While I am going to enjoy watching Alastair do his work on you, the video is not for me." 

 

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "So dramatic." He got another quick slap for his cheek and smirked at her.  If he could get her riled up, she would make a mistake and maybe he could get the hell out of here.

 

"You won't be saying that for long, dear one," she said.  "The video is not for me, but for Castiel.  We did pass him a picture of you, bound as you are.  Only a printed copy, which won't lead him back here."  Abaddon studied her nails.  "Maybe we'll peel back your fingernails while he watches?" 

 

Dean flinched and looked towards the camera. "Stop watching, right now, Cas. Turn it off.  Don't watch another second." 

 

Abaddon stood up and laughed, trailing her nails down Dean's cheek.  "Blood will go so good with your skintone." 

 

Dean swallowed and stared at the camera. "Cas.  Turn it off.  Gabriel, turn it off for him, and burn the tape.  I will fight this bitch until my last breath, but don't-Nngh!" He grunted as a fist hit his stomach. He doubled over.

 

Abaddon tangled her fingers into Dean's hair and yanked him up again, forcing him to face the camera as she leaned closer. "Tell him goodbye, Dean. Tell him it is going to be all right, and that you care for him." 

 

Dean choked on his next breath of air and looked up at the blinking red light.  Was Cas seeing this now?  "Cas," he croaked, flinching when Abaddon yanked on his hair again. "Cas, I'm in a warehouse, this is industrial rope and concrete.  Get the fucking bas- ** _fuck_** ,"

 

Dean bit down a scream as Abaddon yanked back on his shoulder, forcing it out of his socket, then yanking down on it.   This time he couldn't keep the scream in.  He looked up at the camera, the little red light blinking at him.  "Cas, Cas, turn it off-" 

 

"Now, Dean, I'd like to introduce you to someone," Abaddon said, walking towards the door.  "Though, you may already know him.  He does have a certain...reputation in our circles."

 

Dean swallowed hard, staring at her, panting. "Fuck off, do whatever you want to me.  When Cas gets his hands on you-" 

 

"Do you honestly think I am worried about that child?  He fights in a ring and thinks he knows ruthlessness," She tossed her hair over her shoulder and opened the door.  "Alastair, I am sorry to keep you waiting." 

 

Dean stared at the doorway and then back to the camera. He licked his lips. "Cas.  Cas, if you're there, and you're still watching, turn it off. I won’t let them do this to you. Turn the fucking thing off."

 

"He's not going to stop, don't you know that?" Abaddon said, laughing.  "He's going to take in every second of you in while he still can. He's going to memorize the sight of you, of his name on your lips.  And then he is going to watch the light slowly fade from your eyes."

 

Dean shook his head, staring at the camera. "No, Cas, don't do it, I'm not worth it.  Please, just shut it off, please." 

 

"Begging already? Perhaps you aren't as strong as I thought..." 

 

Dean snarled at her.  "Fuck you!" 

 

"There's my fighter."

 

"Are you done baiting him? I'd like to get to work," Alastair said, picking up a knife off the table. 

 

"Yes, yes, go ahead," Abaddon said, waving a hand towards him.  "Just make sure he's of some use when you are done with him."

 

"Of course," Alastair said, turning on an overhead light, lifting up the scalpel for Dean to see.  "Now tell me, Winchester.  Do you know how much blood a human can lose before they are no longer conscious?  Before they cannot recover?" 

 

Dean glared at the bastard walking closer to him. "Fuck off."

 

Alastair chuckled.  "Do you know I know almost every place I can sink this in to, causing maximum pain with minimum blood loss?"

 

"Aren't you fucking talented!" Dean snarled.

 

Alastair spun and trailed the edge of the scalpel along Dean's forearm, making a shallow incision, watching as the blood pooled and started to drip down the sides of his arm.  "I believe you will not be quite as mouthy when you are in pain, will you?”  

 

Dean laughed and looked at the cut on his arm. "Are you kidding? I've had papercuts worse than that." 

 

“Then allow me,” Alastair said, grabbing Dean’s arm as he made several swift and deeper cuts. 

 

Dean grunted and panted hard, trying to breathe through the pain.  “F-fucking bastard…”

 

“Beautiful,” Abaddon said, looking at the mark on Dean’s arm.  “That is the mark of my Knights, Dean.  Forged with blood, a permanent scar for you to always remember…” She leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Whom you belong to.”

 

“Don’t belong to anyone,” Dean shouted, jerking in the ropes.  “Least of all you!”

 

Abaddon laughed and leaned back. “Still so resilient. Perhaps I’ll take that video and show it to your brother, in case he isn’t willing to cooperate with Crowley.”

 

“No!!” Dean shouted, jerking in the ropes again. “Leave Sam alone!”

 

“Alastair, don’t do anything too fun until I return,” Abaddon said, leaning over to change a few settings on the camera. “Perfect, now it will stream to my phone.  Do make sure it has a good picture,” she said as she sauntered out of the room. 

 

Dean sagged in the ropes and then straightened and smirked at Alastair.  “Alone at last, are we?” He grunted as Alastair sank a fist into his stomach.  “There we go, and here I thought you were all talk-” Next the fist came at his cheek and Dean spit out blood with a laugh.  “That all you got?  Good with a knife, but shit with your hands?  Should have figured.”

 

“I’ll make you regret those words!” Alastair snarled.

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

“You don’t need to come with me, Inias,” Castiel said, pulling on his boots, lacing them up quickly. Next came the gloves, and the hat over his head. 

 

“Gabriel said not to let you go alone,” Inias growled, tugging on his own boots.  “I might not be in love with the bastard like you are, but I am not letting you go in there without some kind of backup.” 

 

“You-”

 

Inias looked up at Cas.  “Can fight just as well as you.  You need the help, now let me help.” 

 

Castiel smiled and nodded.  “If you are certain.” 

 

Inias nodded again and pulled on a pair of gloves. “You know where he is?”

 

Castiel held up his phone and showed a small red dot on his GPS.  “They took Dean’s phone and threw it away.  However, they didn’t know that Dean had himself bugged.”  At Inias’ surprised look, Cas shrugged.  “Dean set himself up as bait.  He didn’t expect them to go after Sam when he was wandering around pretending to look for clues.” 

 

Inias whistled.  “Well that blew up in his face a bit.” 

 

Castiel shook his head.  “Sam has one too.  In his shoes.  So unless they stripped him, I’ve already texted Gadreel his approximate location.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell Gabriel that earlier?” Inias asked, following Castiel out the door. 

 

“Because Gabriel is a mess at the moment and is no use to anyone, let alone Dean or Sam.  If he had known the location, he would have gone straight there, and while Gabriel’s planning and strategy is second to none?  He cannot fight in the same sense you and I can,” Castiel said, closing and locking the door of Angelic Delights behind him.

 

He dug into his pocket and held his hand out to Inias. “You’ll require these. I have a spare pair.”

 

Inias tightened his hand around the brass knuckles and raised an eyebrow at Cas.  “You aren’t dangerous enough on your own?” 

 

Castiel chuckled and pulled the hood on his sweater up. “Come.” 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

Dean swayed in his chair, the ropes straining to hold him in place.  He spit out the blood in his mouth and glared at Alastair.  “You think I’m not used to being roughed up?” 

 

By now, Cas should have at least gotten a general direction of where he was.  There might not be any signal where he was now, but there was a trail of his signal leading to the bunker.  He just had to keep playing his part. 

 

“Would you like me to start with something a little more lethal?” Alastair asked, picking up a hammer, waving it towards Dean. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I broke a few fingers.” 

 

Dean swallowed and stared at the hammer as Alastair stalked closer.  “I bet that she would and she doesn’t strike me as the type of person you should piss off.”

 

Alastair tapped the hammer against his jaw. “Perhaps.  But I am willing to risk her fury if I get to teach you a lesson!”

 

Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow, turning his attention to the camera.  “Cas? Sam?  Look away,” he ordered, turning his attention back to Alastair. “Are we playing teacher and student now? Never would have expected you to be so kinky Alastair.” 

 

Dean grunted when a fist connected with his cheek hard enough to leave his head spinning.  “Come on, you hit like a fucking child.  Man up and hit me properly.”  If he got one more headshot, he wouldn’t feel the pain nearly as much.

 

"I'll teach you a lesson you fucking prick!" Alastair snarled, pulling his hand back.  "You'll never hold a gun again!"

 

Dean closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain. The sound of the door slamming open had him staring and he had only a second to register someone in all black before Alastair was being thrown off of him. 

 

"You will not _touch_. _Him_. **_Again_**."  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Dean's eyes widened as the dim light caught on two pairs of brass knuckles being pounded into Alastair's body as he curled up on himself, away from the blows. 

 

Another figure was hunched over him, a knife working furiously at the ropes on his body.  When his right hand was free he started to work on the knots on his feet while the figure worked on his left hand.  "Go help him, I can get myself out!" he ordered, glancing to the side. Cas, because that voice could have only belonged to Cas, that growl low and dangerous. 

 

"No, we have to get you out of here," he said, yanking the ropes away from Dean's left arm. 

 

"Help him!" Dean shouted, watching as Alastair lashed out with the hammer, making Cas back up, his fists raised in front of his face. 

 

The man in front of him spun and grabbed Alastair's wrist and twisted it behind him before tossing him across the room. Dean swallowed when Cas immediately turned to him.  Fuck, he'd know those blue eyes anywhere. 

 

"We don't have a lot of time," Castiel said, kneeling in front of Dean to help peel the rest of the ropes off of him. "Are you able to walk?"

 

Dean nodded, before deciding that was a bad idea, his head swimming violently.  Fuck, concussions were such a pain in the ass.  "Gotta get outta here..." 

 

A crash sounded from behind them and Dean looked up to see the man Cas had brought with him be thrown into a table, and Alastair was standing, a wicked looking knife in his hand. 

 

"You may have surprised me..." Alastair said, wiping the blood off his mouth.  "But you are not enough to overpower me."  

 

Castiel stood and faced Alastair, watching as he stalked closer.  "Says the man with a knife." 

 

Dean lurched to his feet and felt the entire world spin. Shit, he had to focus, he had to help Cas!  "Wait, no, Cas-"

 

"Dean," Castiel said, holding his position in front of Dean, watching as Alastair paced in front of him. "Trust me."

 

Dean swallowed and looked around the room. A scalpel wasn't that far away from him from where it had been knocked off the table.  He backed a few steps away, giving Cas room, heading towards the flash of silver on the ground.  "Kill the bastard," he snapped. 

 

Castiel smirked and shifted his weight as Alastair lunged forward with the knife.  He twisted out of the way, grabbing Alastair's wrist, planting his fist into his jaw, causing him to stumble back. 

 

"I'll make you pay for that! I'll take you apart piece by piece while Dean watches you scream," Alastair said, tightening his grip on the knife.

 

"Then I had best make sure you are not able to follow us," Castiel said, ducking under the wide swing of the knife that came at him again.  He landed another two quick blows and danced back a few feet as Alastair spun towards him.

 

Dean managed to grab the scalpel and clenched it tight in his fist as the other man who had come with Castiel managed to get over to him.  “Who are you?”

 

“Inias,” he hissed quietly, hearing Castiel grunt as he was kicked back by Alastair.  “We have to get you out of here.” 

 

“Not without Cas,” Dean growled, watching the fight in front of him.  “You need to get in and help him!” 

 

“Entering the fight would only distract Cas and-”

 

“Ah!” 

 

Dean looked up in horror as Cas shouted and grabbed at his arm.  Alastair's knife had blood on it now and there was a wicked smile on his face. 

 

"Let's see you use those fists of yours when it hurts to move your arm," Alastair taunted, holding the knife out in front of him. 

 

Dean tightened his grip on the scalpel and pushed away from whatever-that-kid's name was and lurched towards Cas. "I'm not going to let him-"

 

Dean stared as Cas ducked under the next swipe of the knife and managed to get inside Alastair's guard.  Two swift punches and then a kick left Alastair stumbling back against the wall, the knife clattering to the floor.  He nearly fell over in relief as Castiel picked up the knife and advanced on Alastair. 

 

"Dean," Castiel called. "Look away."

 

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked, stepping closer, holding up his scalpel.  "I want to see you gut the bastard." 

 

Castiel gave a quick smile and knelt down. "You under-estimated all of us." 

 

Alastair laughed and spit a mouthful of blood towards Cas.  "You can't kill me, you don't have it in you." 

 

Castiel hummed and looked at the knife in his hand, twirling it between his gloved fingers.  "You're right.  I don't."  He stood up and walked towards Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him. "However, you have made many enemies to get where you are today, Alastair. I leave you in their...very capable hands." 

 

The door to the room opened and Dean snapped his jaw shut as several asian men in suits swarmed into the room and took Alastair away, despite his shouting.  He sagged in relief against Cas and tried to chuckle.  "That was the most badass thing I've ever seen anyone do, ever." 

 

Castiel chuckled and nodded to Inias to open the door. "Thank you, Dean."

 

"Who the hell were those guys?"

 

"As I mentioned.  Enemies of Alastair."  He led Dean back towards Inias' car.  "We have to get back to my apartment, and we need to leave tomorrow morning, Dean.  We can't stay here."

 

"Sam, what about Sam," Dean blurted.

 

Inias held up the camcorder he'd found in the room. "We stopped the signal transmitting what was happening in the room.  Sam is being rescued by the FBI, right now.  You were a little outside their jurisdiction." 

 

Dean sagged in relief and leaned a little heavier on Cas.  Fuck his shoulder was throbbing.  "Is he okay?"

 

Inias nodded and held up his phone. "Gadreel, one of our relatives, he will be leading the raid and will let me know as soon as your brother is all right."

 

Dean swallowed and managed to get into the back of the car, his head still fuzzy.  "So I take it you could follow the tracer without a problem?"

 

Castiel smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead. "Brilliant of you to put them both together." 

 

"Just glad they fucking worked. Having a broken hand would have sucked," Dean said, sagging back against the seat of Inias' car as he started the engine. 

 

"You do remember what I said about leaving, Dean?" Castiel asked, peeling his gloves off to put them into the plastic bag he had waiting in the car. 

 

"Uh-huh?" Dean managed, opening one eye to look at Cas.  He needed to remind Cas to shove his shoulder back into place when they got to the apartment. And wrap his arm, he was kinda bleeding everywhere. 

 

Castiel cleared his throat and smiled. "We will likely be unable to come back for several weeks at the least, likely several months."

 

Dean shrugged and grinned a little. "We'll make Sammy and Gabriel come to us, don't worry."  He took a deep breath.  "So where'd you get brass knuckles?" 

 

Castiel and Inias looked at each other before bursting out laughing. 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

Sam scowled when Crowley walked back into the room. "What do you want now?"

 

"Now, Sam, Sam, haven't you at all thought about my offer?  It was a very generous one you know," Crowley said, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, I'm going to fall at your feet like some harlequin heroine, and stay there, fawning over you."

 

Crowley smiled.  "That is an image I would decidedly enjoy entertaining, without a doubt." 

 

Sam tightened his hands on the ropes that were tying his arms to the chair.  He needed to figure out a way to get out of here.   "Your flirting is getting old and has been _old_ for the past decade, Crowley, so why don't you tell me what the hell you want so I can tell you fuck no already!" 

 

"I thought that's what you might say," Crowley said, tapping a finger against his jaw.  "So I brought some, shall we say, incentive for you."

 

Sam straightened when a tall redhead walked into the room.  His eyes widened when he realized who it was.  _Fuck_.  This was _not_ good, and now he just had to pray that the tracker in his shoe was working and that someone was coming for him. 

 

He took another deep breath and glared at Abaddon. "Well, I have to say that I'm honored.  I thought you would have been after my brother." 

 

"Oh I am," Abaddon said, grinning at him. "However, Crowley informed me that you needed some...incentive to agree to his proposition. You know that you have no choice, and that no one is coming for you, right?" 

 

Sam swallowed and scowled at her. "Tell me that all you like, I know that you are full of shit.  Dean won't ever give you what you want and neither will I."

 

"Somehow, I have the feeling that watching what is happening to your brother will change your mind," she said, pulling out her phone.  She tapped a few buttons and pulled up a video feed.  "Did you want to see how your dear brother is doing, Sammy?"

 

Sam knew that he shouldn't look at the video, but a pained grunt from Dean had him staring at it anyways.  Dean was curled up as much as he could be while tied to a chair and another man, fuck, that looked like Alastair, was stalking around him, landing punch after punch to Dean’s ribs.  "Dean..." 

 

"Alastair was supposed to wait for me, however, I have a feeling that he would get impatient.  Quite the mouth on your brother," Abaddon said, pulling the phone back towards her. 

 

Sam swallowed hard and stared at her. "What are you going to do to him?" 

 

Abaddon laughed.  "Why, my dear, you say that like you don't already _know_.  I'm going to torture him, until you give Crowley what he wants."  She held up the phone again, where Dean gave another loud grunt of pain.

 

Sam looked over at Crowley.  “Don’t hurt him, I’m the one you want, you’ve got me, let him go.”

 

“See, that, dear boy, is where you are wrong. We want you _both_ , and we are going to have you both, whether you want us to or not,” Abaddon said, trailing a finger down Sam’s cheek, watching as he flinched.  “Perhaps I should ask Alastair to step it up a few notches.  What would be appropriate?  Sam, any ideas?”

 

“Let Dean go!” 

 

Crowley chuckled.  “Letting him go isn’t an option.  However, if you were to agree to Crowley’s demands…”

 

Sam glanced at Crowley and scowled. “Not a fucking chance.”

 

Abaddon pressed a button on her phone and smirked. “If you insist. Perhaps we’ll break his legs first.” She held it up to her ear and waited a moment.  “Alastair-”

 

“Wait!” Sam interrupted, sucking in a deep breath. He could just imagine what torture to his brother involved.  Dean would never blame him if he didn’t play along with their game.  But let Dean be tortured by one of the worst men in that business? Sam couldn’t do it.

 

Abaddon raised an eyebrow and glanced at Crowley. “Yes, Sam?” 

 

Sam closed his eyes and raised his eyes to Abaddon, then to Crowley.  “Your offer-”

 

Crowley smirked and stepped closer. “You come with me, and we’ll fly to France this evening.  You’ll come willingly, never try to escape, and you will allow me every liberty that you do your, ah, boyfriend.  I will take good care of you, Moose.” 

 

Sam fought down the urge to gag. Crowley, getting to touch him like that? _Never_. But he also had to play along until he could figure something else out.  “Fine,” he growled.  “But you don’t _touch_ Dean!”

 

Abaddon smirked and leaned in closer. “And exactly how are you going to stop us, Sammy-dear?  You have nothing. No leverage.  No way to force us to do what you want.” 

 

Crowley leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sam’s neck, watching as he shuddered.  “I believe there are several ways I may be open to being negotiated with, Sam.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One rescue down, one to go!


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

Sam opened his mouth to retort just as the door to the room they were in was slammed open, several men in full tactical gear flooding the room, grabbing Abaddon and Crowley.  He slumped in his chair in relief and smirked at them both.

 

“You two didn’t think we would realize we were being tracked, followed?  That we knew you’d come after us?  You didn’t think we’d plan for that?” Sam asked, laughing as they were both snapped into handcuffs. “And here I thought you knew just how good we were.” 

 

Abaddon’s scream of fury was perfect and Sam allowed himself a little vindictive moment of joy as they were taken away. A man in a suit approached him and knelt down in front of him.  Sam gave him a sunny smile.  “Thanks for the rescue Agent…”

 

“Gadreel Penikett,” he said, staring at Sam with a smile.  “I’m guessing you must be Sam Winchester.” 

 

Sam nodded and relaxed back into the chair. “Mind cutting me out of these?”

 

“Absolutely,” Gadreel said, pulling a swiss army knife out of his pocket, starting to saw through the ropes on Sam’s arms. He leaned a little closer and whispered in Sam’s ear.  “Your brother is safe. He is outside the law, but Castiel has contacted me to say he is safe.  Bruised ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a possible concussion. He will be fine, and they are in the process of leaving the state.” 

 

Sam sagged, the last of the tension in his body disappearing.  “Oh god, thank you. Thank you.”  He stretched when Gadreel pulled the last of the ropes off of him and stood up, shaking out his arms and legs. 

 

Gadreel smiled.  “The very least I can do for one of my favorite cousins.”

 

Sam blinked and then laughed, his head falling back. “I should be used to the fact that Gabriel has more cousins than I will ever keep track of. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gadreel, you said?” 

 

“Yes.  Though I am sorry it was not under better circumstances.  Now, I need to take your statement, and you have a very frantic boyfriend waiting for you out in my car,” Gadreel said, pulling a small notebook out of his pocket. 

 

Sam nodded and pushed his fingers through his hair. Gabriel was probably worrying himself sick. 

 

Thankfully, Gadreel did not keep him long, but did remind him that they would likely need to speak again.  Sam nodded and made his way outside of the warehouse, looking around. 

 

Gadreel pressed a hand to Sam’s back and pointed. “He’s just there. You’ll need to be checked out and taken to a hos-”

 

“Gabriel!” Sam shouted, finally catching sight of him when the crowd parted for a moment.  Sam sprinted away from Gadreel and towards the car.  He met Gabriel halfway between another police car and an ambulance and caught Gabriel into a hug, squeezing him tight and spinning him around.

 

Gabriel buried his face in Sam’s chest, a small sob breaking out of him.  Fuck, he’d been so scared, so fucking scared.  “Sam, oh fuck, Sam…” 

 

“Shhhh, it’s okay, it’s okay Gabriel. I’m here now, I’m here. I promise.  I promise everything is going to be okay,” Sam whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head.  “We planned for this, Dean and I knew it could happen. We both had trackers on, and outside of a few bruises, we’re both fine.” 

 

Gabriel swallowed his head and pulled his face back enough to stare up at Sam.  “You did?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam said with a chuckle. “Like I said, we thought this could happen.  Wanted to make sure you could find us if it did.”

 

Gabriel nodded again, his eyes filling with tears as he hid his face against Sam.  “I’m going to make sure they can never hurt us again, Sam.  None of them.  I don’t care if they’re my brothers.” 

 

“Gabriel-”

 

“No,” Gabriel interrupted, shaking his head. “I’ll take care of it all. None of them will ever be free again. Fuck, just please don’t ever do anything like that again.” 

 

Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s head. “Shhhh, I won’t. I promise.  We’ll be safe.” 

 

Gabriel relaxed his fingers holding onto Sam’s shirt and pressed a kiss to his heart.  They certainly would be.  “Yeah, we will be.” 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

A slam of metal on metal had Gabriel resisting the urge to cringe.  He stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels, studying the four people sitting in the cell in front of him. 

 

“Do you know what this place is called?” Gabriel called out.  “They call it The Cage.”

 

“Gabriel!” Michael growled, standing up. “Let us out of here at once!”

 

Gabriel looked at the slimy ceiling and then back down to Michael.  He smirked. “No, I don’t think so.”

 

“You cannot keep us in here forever, brother. And when we are free-”

 

“Well, see now, that’s where you’re wrong,” Gabriel said, looking at his fingernails.  “As far as the world is concerned?  Michael and Lucifer Erzengel are convicted kidnappers and have jumped their bail and fled the country.  If you ever do manage to escape, which you won’t, you will be chased after by every government agency in the world.” 

 

Lucifer stepped forward and struck the edge of the cage. “Let us out, Gabriel!”

 

Gabriel snorted.  “And have you threaten me again?  Or Sam? No, I don’t think so. You will stay right where you are, to rot, far outside of the jurisdiction or reach of your power.”

 

“You think you can keep us here?” Abaddon snarled, stepping up to the bars.  “You have no idea who-”

 

“Now see,” Gabriel interrupted, stepping closer to the cage doors.  “That’s where you are wrong. Very wrong, in fact. After all, I was raised by my dear eldest brother to one day take over the empire.” 

 

Crowley snorted and rolled his eyes, lounging on the bed in the back of the cell.  “So you throw us in here to rot?  How _boring_.  Couldn’t you have done something with a little imagination?” 

 

“Absolutely!” Gabriel said, looking over his shoulder. “In fact, you have given me the perfect lead-in Crowley, thank you.  You see, I have no way, personally to be able to guarantee that you stay here. That’s too much work and I lead _such_ a busy life, folks.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes.  “Which means what, Gabriel?” 

 

Gabriel leaned in closer and smirked again, this time dark and dangerous.  “That means, I very much doubt you are going to live through this.  And of course, in true Erzengel fashion, I will not be getting my hands dirty.  In fact, no one will ever know that I was here.  I’ve paid very well to ensure that.” 

 

“People always talk, Gabriel,” Lucifer said. “Whoever you have hired-”

 

“Hired?” Gabriel laughed and shook his head. “Oh, Luci, please! I haven’t hired _anyone_.  Instead, I’ve allowed for the chance for you to receive your just desserts. If that involves something more gruesome in store for you all?  Well, I simply have no interest.” 

 

Abaddon narrowed her eyes at him and Gabriel smiled at her.  “Please do enjoy the accommodations.”  He gave a bow and backed away from the Cage. 

 

“Gabriel!” Michael shouted.  “Gabriel, let me out!  You have a loyalty to your family!” 

 

Gabriel paused and turned to look back at Michael. “Oh, I am loyal. But not to you. And certainly not to the family.”

 

Lucifer snorted.  “So what, you’re going to take over the business, become the man that we always wanted you to be, little brother?” 

 

“Of course not,” Gabriel said. He raised an eyebrow at Lucifer. “I’m giving all of it to Naomi. I’ve already drawn up the paperwork, she’ll take good care of it and she’s bought out my share in the company. She has the controlling stake, since, well, I purchased both of yours while you were being transported here.”

 

“You can’t do-”

 

“Oh, yes I can, and did, actually,” Gabriel said, raising his eyebrows at Michael.  “It’ll be done by the time I walk out of here.” 

 

Lucifer snorted.  “We’ll get out, Gabriel.  We’ll get out and we’ll come for you-”

 

Gabriel stared at Lucifer and snarled. “Lucifer, the only reason Sam and Dean are not here to take care of you themselves is I do not want them to be locked up for first degree murder.  But rest assured, you will not go easy, and you may consider it payback for their parents.”  He spun on his heel and headed towards the door.

 

“Gabriel!  Gabriel!” 

 

Gabriel ignored the cries of Michael and walked towards the crowd of men in front of him, his shoulders and back straight, his eyes narrowed.  Several of them flinched and he smirked.  It was always wonderful when his reputation preceded him in situations like this.

 

He pulled the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Mister Yoshimura and gave him a slow nod.  Yoshimura nodded back to him and Gabriel put both of his hands in his pockets, whistling as he walked through the crowd of men that parted for him.  “Have fun boys!”

 

Gabriel made his way up the stairs and pulled a pair of sunglasses on as he stepped out into the sunlight, slowly relaxing, fraction by fraction.  It was over.

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

“Seriously, you two are arguing like a married couple!” Gabriel said, laughing as he looked at the phone. “Does it really matter whether you drive through Nebraska?” 

 

“I am allergic-” Cas started. 

 

“I’ll buy you Claritin, I am not not driving through Nebraska!” Dean growled. 

 

Sam laughed and draped himself over Gabriel’s shoulders, looking at the phone in front of him.  “Just let him Cas, and tell him you get to pick the music for once!” 

 

Dean gave a scandalized gasp over the phone and Gabriel was laughing so hard it hurt.  He turned his head up and grinned at Sam, humming into the kiss that he was given a moment later.  “Mmmm, hello~”

 

“Hello yourself.  You almost done with these two, I want to take you to bed and ravish you.”

 

Dean gagged.  “Okay, you two are fucking with us now!” 

 

Sam laughed and reached over to the phone, unlocking it. “Absolutely!  Consider it payback for my childhood, Dean! We’ll see you guys in a few months!” He pressed the end call button and nuzzled into Gabriel’s neck. 

 

Gabriel purred and reached up to tangle his fingers into Sam’s hair.  “So am I really going to be taken to bed and ravished?” 

 

“Oh yeah, you didn’t get a choice in that!” Sam said with a laugh, tugging Gabriel towards the bedroom.  “If you’re good, I might even show you what I’m wearing under the jeans.”  

 

“I can be very, very good!” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the plotty installment of the Sweetshop verse that you guys waited literally forever for! I hope that it didn't disappoint, and that you loved it as much as I did (once I got the damn thing written anyways). 
> 
> While I don't have any huge plot points planned for this verse at the moment, there are at least 2-3 more fics that I want to write here (and the hints for what those might be are in the Christmas Drabbles, if you're curious), and then we'll see what happens! 
> 
> Thank you all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
